The present invention relates generally to cellulosic composites and, more particularly, to cellulosic composite components such as siding panels. The present invention will be described primarily with reference to wood flour/polyvinyl chloride (PVC) composites. For instance, the present invention includes several different formulations and material composites including, but not limited to, PVC/chlorinated polyethylene (CPE) blends that include an inorganic filler in addition to the cellulosic material.
Conventional siding products are commonly made from aluminum, vinyl, or other similar materials. However, siding products made from these materials may not provide the desired aesthetic and physical characteristics. Moreover, some housing developments may not allow the use of siding made from these materials. For instance, some housing developments may require building materials such as brick, stone, stucco, cedar, or cementious siding.
In light of the shortcomings of vinyl and aluminum siding, a need exists for an improved siding product. For instance, there is a need for durable and weatherable cellulosic composite siding that exhibits the look and feel of natural wood such that it may be utilized in these limited housing developments. In addition, there is a need for cellulosic composite siding that may be stained, painted, colored, and capped. Furthermore, there is a need for cellulosic composite siding that provides the desired characteristics of toughness and stiffness as well as improved thermal and noise insulating properties.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention may satisfy some or all of these needs. In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a siding panel is comprised of a PVC/wood flour composite. Another embodiment of the present invention includes a siding panel that is made from a PVC/CPE/wood flour composite. Optionally, a reinforcement backer (e.g., an expanded polystyrene foam panel) may be adhered to the cellulosic composite siding.
As compared to natural woods, a cellulosic composite of the present invention may offer superior resistance to wear and tear. In particular, the composite may have enhanced resistance to moisture. In fact, it is well known that the retention of moisture is a primary cause of the warping, splintering, and discoloration of natural woods. Moreover, the composite may be sawed, sanded, shaped, turned, fastened, and finished in a similar manner as natural woods.
Although the cellulosic composite of the present invention may be particularly useful for making siding, it should be recognized that the cellulosic composite may also be useful for a variety of other applications. For instance, the cellulosic composite of the present invention may be useful for making siding accessories, interior and exterior decorative house moldings, picture frames, furniture components, deck components, deck railings, window moldings, window components, window lineals, door components, roof components, fence components, fence posts, fence rails, floor components, and other suitable indoor and outdoor items. In addition, the cellulosic composite may also be used to make other types of products that are commonly made from wood, synthetic wood, metal, or plastic.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.